blue_bomber_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 248
Worlds Collide |next= Archie Mega Man Issue 025 }} Archie Sonic Universe Issue 248, or simply referred to as Sonic the Hedgehog Issue #248 is the two hundred and forty-eighth issue in the Sonic the Hedgehog comics series published by Archie Comics and part three of the Worlds Collide Cross-Over Story Arc. In this issue, it talks about the fight between Mega Man and Sonic along finding the clues on what happened with Mega Man and others. This issue was released in May 1, 2013. Official Solicitation It's Sonic versus Mega Man - Round One! The fight that every fan of both the Blue Blur and Blue Bomber has been waiting for is here at last, and it looks like Sonic's got the hometeam advantage! Can Mega Man cope with the Blue Blur in a land of loops? Meanwhile, Dr. Wily is concerned his old rival might cause problems, which sets Dr. Eggman's sites on Dr. Light! Don't miss a moment of this historic crossover event as the heroic fights and evil friendships rage on! Continues in this month's Mega Man #25! Summary Part 3: No Holds Barred While at Green Hill Zone, Sonic and Mega Man were fighting after Sonic was fight against the Copybot who was mistakenly though to be Mega Man though he isn't, beginning Round one of their fight. Sonic was wondering about the bots that Sonic destroyed though Mega Man destroyed "Hundreds" but Sonic ruined his process since they were checking if Mega Man "got a bird or a pig in there!" Sonic tells about himself, and thinks that Mega Man was part of "Those High-End 'Thinking Badnicks'". He then tells if he tells Mega Man about Sonic's Friends and when happened, he won't fight anymore but Mega Man continues to fight and shoot with his Mega Buster. Mega Man was thinking about what Sonic is thinking about though he thinks he's fighting against Dr. Wily and still notices that Sonic is an "Organic" Creature. However, he thinks that it is Metal Sonic after what happened with him though he noticed that Dr. Wily never made a robot that defiant. He then noticing that Sonic has Bad Coding though he would preserve the Integrated Circuit Chip and make Dr. Light repair it. He notices Sonic smashing towards a Block and Mega Man dodges it. They continue fighting as Tails Man gets the footage and shows it to Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily which they are at the Wily Egg. While they're watching it, Eggman think that Wily's enemy, Mega Man, which he was trying to defeat them though Wily can. While drinking some champagne, Wily and Eggman were thinking about their enemies fighting each other while they relax and see it unfold. Knuckles Man, Shadow Man, and Rose Woman arrives at the Wily Egg with another Chaos Emerald (which was the one robbed from a Bank back at Part 2), which was one of the gems that Eggman was looking for. They decide to add that emerald to their collection that would have been used for something as they only have up to one more to collect. Although Wily thinks that after the fight, he doesn't want to miss the rest but Eggman tells him that it would take time for the Robotinized Masters to get the last one before they can plug it in. Meanwhile, back at Green Hill Zone, Sonic and Mega Man was still fighting both are getting weak. He was wondering about what he is made of though he is wonders if it's a robot or some "Super-Bandick" though Mega Man notices that he's hiding and recharges. Mega Man wondered about the tricks and movements that Sonic users which, in his view he is faster than Quick Man though they may not take them both. Sonic introduces himself and trying to find some way to defeat Mega Man though he was not responsible with building it. As he runs after him, Mega Man tries to shoot him but gets attack and because of Sonic's quick maneuvers, he almost crushes him. After Mega Man punches him, he the thinks that it's enough of the fighting since he's almost drained and decides to continue fighting. Back at Light Labs in Mega Man's world, Auto told Roll and Dr. Light that there was no signs of any robots and as was he was to explain some more, Proto Man comes back. He tells Dr. Light that Mega Man pursued the Robotinized Masters though a Warp Ring though he took the reads that he stored on his flash drive. Roll asks Proto Man that he's hurt and he might need some repair and a refuel since he need time to help his brother, Mega Man. While that was happening, Dr. Light begins to research on the Warp Ring that Proto Man remembered which was used with Space-Time functions. Although he decides to upload that into the Quantum Mechanics of Auto in a later time, he then replicates that image and after some time, it was finished and he calls in for help to fix the problem. Back at Green Hill Zone, a Warp Ring appears in which could lead him to back his home as Sonic gets annoyed with Mega Man's Mega Buster. As he loses ammo on the weapon, he hopes that he can get home, repair, and re-group with his Lab members. While Sonic begins to break the fourth wall as Mega Man escapes, he then goes after him, spin dashes him, and was caught by Mega Man by his hands as they get sent to Mega Man's world. At the Wily Egg, they've noticed the portal coming in and Tails Man follows their path. Dr. Wily looks at the Emerald and mentions the name "Thomas" who was referred to Dr. Thomas Light, which Eggman doesn't know yet but Wily talks about Light, and old friend of Wily and now a rival, he later explained about their past while also thinking that there is problems with their plans. Bass and Metal Sonic suddenly comes in and decides to do their work for them. Meanwhile, Mega Man and Sonic eventually ended up in Mega City though Sonic though at first it was Station Square, Westopolis or Central City (which were one of the cities in Sonic's World) but questions where he is right now. Mega Man tells that he thanks his "Dad" for bringing him back to his home, though Sonic Don't who is Mega Man's Dad, but he sends in some back up. As they begin Round two, He brings Rush, Beat, Tango, and Eddie teleports in to fight back against Sonic. Off Panel Continuing from their failed concept files, Eggman considered replacing Metal Sonic's turbine with a Mega Buster. Dr. Wily felt that he doesn't know how to start it up but after if turned on, it eventually fired towards them. Gallery Covers StH 248 Cover.jpg|Regular Cover StH 248 Variant.jpg|Bass/Shadow Rivals Variant StH 248 Cover Raw.jpg|Raw Regular Cover StH 248 Cover Raw (Uncolored).jpg|Raw Regular Color (Uncolored) Preview Pages StH 248 P1.jpg|Page 1 StH 248 P2.jpg|Page 2 StH 248 P3.jpg|Page 3 StH 248 P4.jpg|Page 4 StH 248 P5.jpg|Page 5 Other StH 248 Off Panel (Raw).jpg|Off Panel (Raw) Category:Worlds Collide Issues Category:2013